The purpose of the Biological Imaging Core, is to provide facilities, expertise and support for state-of-the-art high-resolution biological fluorescence imaging techniques that will be applied in all four of the proposed projects. These facilities and techniques include: High temporal and spatial resolution timelapse confocal intracellular ion imaging, 2-D and 3-D multi-wavelength confocal imaging for high resolution cell morphology and immunolocalization studies, fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) studies, photolysis of caged compounds (caged Ca, InsP3, Ca-buffer, neurotransmitters), electrophysiology (whole cell voltage and current clamp method, single channel measurements), image processing and analysis expertise and support.